


The True Meaning Of Turquoise

by CastielTheVulcan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alone, Angst, Bittersweet, Death, Goodbye, Happy yet Crying, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, Memories, Pain, Suffering, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielTheVulcan/pseuds/CastielTheVulcan
Summary: Lucifer has been a problem not only for The Winchester Trio but all of humanity. Dean and his wayward angel Castiel get the chance to defeat Lucifer. And yet what will happen to Sam? What does this mean for Castiel and Dean? More important what happens to the Winchester Trio?





	The True Meaning Of Turquoise

The battle was over they finally killed Lucifer and the rest of the rouge angels. The few Demons that were left snuck out of the back door. Left behind was the empty vessel's of dead enemies. Blood covered the walls and bodies lay lining the floor. In the back corner an angel lay clutching his fallen lover. Black Wings scorched around them both. Even in death the angels fallen lover seems to protect his angels breathless corpse. Red was to be seen everywhere that day in the wear house. Cracks and bumps in the floor and walls coated in bittersweet red. Thus was the color of victory and yet heartbreaking Failure. Eyes left without mercy open to see the blood shed of their unbecoming resting place even in death. This was the way they were always made to die. Together. Yes it was true Roses are red, but lovers are to. 

When Sam finally got to the wear house he knew something was wrong. Dean and Castiel had made him fall into slumber to protect him. He had awoken to find his brother and best friend gone. He had rushed to the battle in closest car he could find in the bunker, an old 199O Dodge Charger. After an painful drive taking up about an hour and a half, while going 45mph over the speed limit Sam had arrived. He had grabbed a weapon and killed the few demons hanging around just around back. With those demons in mind he had tricked himself into blissful and willing false security. Hopefull that his family had been captured and tortured instead of killed. When he ran inside Sam couldn't bare to move. Sure he was use to seeing dead bodies but not to this amount. It was complete and utter chaos. As his eyes scanned and adjusted to the area he saw around 37 dead bodies. Yet the only thing his eyes found was his brother and his best friend. Sam would could feast his heart stop beating for close to five seconds. Suddenly his heart was beating so loud he could hear it rushing as he ran to his brothers side. Tears freely streaming he shook his head trying to frantically wake his brother up. Sam screamed for his brother to wake up, turning to lay with his head on his brothers chest. Praying to whomever that he would hear something anything, yet knowing he wouldn't. He had seen His brother die plenty of times but it hadn't gotten easier. The only problem he knew his brother wouldn't come back with out his angel lover. He knew Dean was in heaven and wouldn't come back. He knew because he wouldn't leave Jess if he ever got to heaven, even that wasn't as intense as Dean and Cas. Not only had Sam lost his brother but his best friend. Burned into his mind and soul Sam felt truly alone. He had no Angels to believe in any more. Sam had no older brother to look up to. He was utterly and terrifyingly ALONE. So with the Image of his brother and his best friend scorched into his thoughts he took there bodies to put them to rest. After the proper burial, because Sam couldn't watch the only family he has go up in flames. Sam walked into the bunker Alone. Nightmares filled Sam's nights and his days were nightmares of there own right. Dreams and flash backs at every passing hour. So I guess you could say violets are blue, but family is to.

Remember the day...

"Who are you"  
"I'm Castiel"  
"Yeah I figured that I meant what are you"  
"I'm an angel of the Lord"

The True Meaning of Turquoise was born in a barn. Because Turquoise is the day that Dean's darkened Green eyes met Castiel's Bright Angel Blues.

In Heaven...  
"Hey Cas, do you think Sammy is doin okay down there without us?  
"Dean I know this is what you want to hear, yet I must say I don't believe he is."   
"CAS, agh that doesn't help. Sammy is my little brother and I can't be down there to protect him!"   
"I know Dean, there is nothing to be done now but to wait for him to come join us."   
"I could do something, I could find a way Cas I always do!"   
"Dean you have served what you needed and a lot of what you didn't. This is your time and you NEED time for yourself. Besides Sam is like a true brother to me but when have we had any actual time together?"  
"Son of a bitch, Cas Im sorry. I know it's been awhile. I just worry about Sammy. Hell its the only thing that never changed. I always looked out for Sam, now I just suddenly have to accept that I can't"  
"Oh Dean, he will join us in some time. When he comes you can be his protector again."  
" Im not that old Cas, Jeez besides i have you to keep me busy now"   
"Dean, why are you looking at me like that? DEAN WE ARE IN HEAVEN YOU CANNOT JUS....mph"

A few years later....  
"Dean....Come here"  
"What is It Cas? You look like someone took one of your feathers."  
"Dean its is illogical to assume someone could have taken a feather from me. Ether way I have to tell you something."  
"Sure Cas, What is it?"  
"Sam is....I must regrettably inform you he dying."  
" Oh Hell No! Why is he dying..If Its some demon I sear to you father I will!"  
"DEAN! It's not a demon, Sam's soul is not strong. I have been monitoring it for months. His soul will leave and join us soon. Unfortunately Sam knows that he is dying also, he is happy to be with us again though."  
"How long Cas, how long does he have left?"  
"A few hours Dean. I would like to tell you it will be easy because he will be asleep yet....it will be painful. His lungs will give out."  
"Oh."  
"Dean, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, Its just i should feel sorry for my brother. I don't. All I can think about is that I'm going to see my brother again Cas. I hate Fucking chick flick shit but..."  
"I know Dean."

 

"Sammy...is that..oh God Sammy"  
"Dean...Its...DEAN"  
"SAMMY"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry. So very sorry. It's my first fanfic I know it isn't very good. It's because I write to let out my emotions....um so you can see ho my day went... anyway I hope you at least kind of injoyed my work:)


End file.
